Súper Applejack RPG: La leyenda de los seis elementos de la armonía
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Cuando una visita se vuelve una despedida inoportuna, Applejack se verá obligada a recorrer Equestria en busca de los elementos de la armonía que resguardan los sueños y deseos de todos, o no podrá enfrentar una terrible amenaza aún si cuenta con aliados poderosos. Esta será la aventura más peligrosa y grande que jamás haya enfrentado, y sabe que lo logrará.
1. Chapter 1

**Aunque se que estaré echándome la soga al cuello con esto... Pero ya hice la parte difícil que fue darle un mantenimiento entero a los primeros capítulos de la historia así que... no sufriré demasiado.**

 **Ya había publicado esto antes y al parecer no tuvo tan mala aceptación, creo... Ahora ya tengo una base sobre la cual trabajar, así que espero que ahora tenga una calidad propicia para todos ustedes.**

 **Como anuncio especial, quiero decirles que los modelos para los personajes que pienso utilizar son los de My Little Mage. Es que los vi y quedé perdidamente enamorado del diseño visual de todos y cada uno de ellos, además de que se acoplaba perfecto para lo que quería de esta historia.**

 **Como imaginarán, es una parodia del juego Super Mario RPG: The Legend of Seven Stars. Asi que los reto, ¡hagan sus apuestas! ¡Intenten adivinar el rol de cada una de las Mane6 en esta historia!**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Nuevamente todo podía respirarse en paz. Ya hacía un tiempo que no había sucedido nada digno de reportarse como verdaderamente grave, siendo apenas notoria una pequeña cadena de robos a lo largo de los corredores más ricos de Canterlot, tal que fue fácilmente detenida por la campeona número uno del reino: ¡la Gran Paladín Applejack!

Capitana de la guardia, entrenadora de los nuevos reclutas, mejor amiga de la aprendiz personal de la soberana absoluta del reino, y una humilde campirana. Heroína de oficio, ya había logrado salvar el reino en diferentes ocasiones frente a las hordas de monstruos que constantemente amenazaban a los ciudadanos que vivían más allá de las murallas que protegían la ciudadela y el castillo. Ciertamente, el reino no podía estar en mejores manos.

Lo menos que podían hacer para agradecer todo lo que había hecho fue darle su propia granja, una extensa finca de árboles de manzana a la que simplemente llamó Sweet Apple Acres.

Si, la vida parecía por fin sonreírle tras tantas aventuras y duras batallas para mantener el reino a salvo, ahora era cuando podía dedicarse enteramente a su granja junto con la ayuda de su abuela.

Hubo una ocasión en una tarde que, tras un arduo día de trabajo, Applejack se tomaba un buen descanso en el comedor mientras comía una jugosa manzana cuando llamaron a la puerta, obligándola a abandonar la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba con la silla reclinada hacia atrás y las bocas sobre la mesa. La sorpresa se volvió agradable al ver a su queridísima amiga del otro lado de la entrada.

-¡Hey, Twilight! –Saludó sonriendo alegremente. –Qué milagro que te dejas ver por estos rumbos.

-Si, bueno, tú tampoco te has aparecido por el castillo últimamente, así que decidí ser yo quien fuera a visitarte. –Contestó ella devolviendo la sonrisa e ingresando a la morada de la paladín.

-He estado bastante ocupada aquí últimamente. –Se excusó haciéndose a un lado para que la muchacha frente a ella pudiera pasar. –Prometo ir yo a la siguiente vez.

Twilight rió: -Descuida, posiblemente esté en medio de mis estudios cuando llegues, ahora estoy con el día libre y aproveché para visitar –Siguió a la campirana hasta la mesa y esta le ofreció una silla para que se sentara frente a ella.

Twilight Sparkle, amiga de la paladín desde años y confidente ocasional de aventuras. Maga potencial en desarrollo y un valioso elemento en gran parte de las expediciones que emprendía Applejack hacia las diferentes regiones del mundo en el que vivían. La Princesa Celestia, la encargada principal del reino, era su tutora.

-Por cierto, no vine sola. Saluda, Spike.

De los ropajes violetas que vestían el cuerpo de la maga apareció una curiosa criatura. Un reptil propiamente dicho, con escamas violetas a lo largo del cuerpo y verdes en la cabeza y el cuello hasta la punta de la cola. Alargado y delgaducho, de su hocico asomaban dos colmillos prematuramente desarrollados, pero visiblemente fuertes, al igual que sus garras en las patas delanteras y traseras.

-Ho… la… -Intentó saludar.

-¿Olvidó cómo hablar bien de nuevo? –La paladín extendió su brazo y el pequeño reptil lo usó para trepar hasta donde estaban sus hombros para rodear su cuello con su cuerpo, tal como lo haría una bufanda.

-Es un dragón bebé, sigo trabajando en eso. –Se excusó Twilight inflando las mejillas a modo de reproche. –Quisiera saber si puedes hacer algo mejor con él. –Retó.

-Puedo hacer iguana rostisada. –Ante el comentario, el pequeño dragón se escabulló entre los ropajes de la paladín provocándole unas cuantas cosquillas. -¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Lo decía en broma! –Rió.

-Spike, se un buen muchacho y ven con mamá. –Dijo entre risas y el pequeño lagarto obedeció, regresando al escondite donde estaba. –Y dime, ¿cómo lo has estado llevando por acá?

-Bastante bien, supongo, conseguir mano de obra que me ayude con la granja ha sido un poco difícil. Al parecer todos tienen la imagen de que yo puedo hacer grandes cosas por mi cuenta. –Suspiró, desganada. –Pero dejando de lado eso, no ha pasado nada interesante que te pueda contar, así que dime, ¿has aprendido algo nuevo? –Preguntó a la vez que preparaba un té de hierbas para su visita.

-Hoy no, obviamente, pero si realmente quieres ver algo…

Con un chasquido de los dedos, Twilight desapareció en un pequeño haz de luz de la vista de Applejack. Reapareciendo en su espalda con otro destello, repitió algunas veces más el truco solo para presumir, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

–Bastante bueno, ¿no te parece?

-Presumida. –Chasqueó Applejack extendiendo la pierna fuera de la mesa al momento que Twilight volvía a desaparecer. Al rato siguiente, escuchó como un peso caía a su lado. –Pero te falta práctica.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó. -¡Por poco y haces que aplaste a Spike!

-Lo siento. –Dijo la paladín riendo entre dientes. –Déjame ayudarte. –El mentado dragón parecía no haber sufrido daños. –Para llegar a hacer eso sin usar la tiara, debes estar ya en otro nivel…

Twilight iba a responder ante aquello, pero un crujido en el aire cortó la oración al final.

El estruendo había sido tan fuerte que las ventanas retumbaron dentro de los marcos que contenían el cristal. Por un momento Applejack pensó que verdaderamente un rayo había impactado cerca de donde ellas estaban, aunque no hubo resplandor visible que se filtrara por las cortinass abiertas.

-¿Tu abuela está en casa? –Preguntó Twilight preocupada.

-No, ella está de visita a unos parientes en Pueblo Rosa. –Respondió con voz queda, mirando afuera de la ventana.

Un segundo trueno estremeció el aire y obligó a ambas féminas a salir de la casa y a observar el cielo.

Se encontraba nublado, pero ese no era el problema.

Twilight podía ver como Applejack arrugaba el rostro como cuando algo no andaba bien. Había visto esa expresión en su rostro antes en muchas de sus aventuras, y nada bueno podía significar.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? –Twilight no entendía mucho la pregunta, pero al prestar más atención en el ambiente lo comprendió.

-Pero qué rayos… Parece que viene de… -La oración quedó en el aire nuevamente.

Las dos se apresuraron, debían vigilar que el sitio se mantuviera intacto o habría serios problemas. Twilight hizo acopio de su magia para transportar a las dos hasta la cima de una colina al final de Sweet Apple Acres, desde la cual se podía observar la zona más oscura del hogar de los más feroces monstruos del mundo, el Bosque Everfree. Una extensión abrumadora de árboles con claros visibles llenos hasta el colmo de monstruos, plantas carnívoras y demás alimañas de todo tipo. Un sitio bastante tenebroso y por lo tanto prohibido para los viajeros.

Solo había un camino seguro, pero este llegaba a lo que se conocía anteriormente como El Castillo de las Dos Hermanas.

Se decía de un demonio horripilante fue sellado en el interior de la fortaleza hacía varios años. Un mal que si se desataba podría significar la aniquilación total del mundo como lo conocían; por si fuera poco, la leyenda decía que cualquiera que se acercara al castillo jamás volvería.

Bonito lugar para vivir, ¿no? Esa era la razón por la que Applejack aceptó la granja.

Ambas mujeres observaron el paraje por un rato, tratando de escudriñar que todo siguiera en su lugar hasta el más pequeño espino del bosque.

-Aquí se siente más pesado el ambiente que en tu casa, Applejack.

-Si… ¿crees que tenga que ver con la fortaleza?

A Twilight le costó un poco responderle, pues sabía que si iban sería con las manos desnudas. Ya no se sentía con tanta energía como para hacer dos viajes más y tan largos.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –El semblante de Applejack se tornó preocupado. –Tranquila, recuerda que el sendero está encantado por un sello, mientras estemos dentro no nos pasará nada al regreso.

-¿Y tu tiara? ¿La olvidaste?

-Pensé en visitarte solo para platicar y tal vez mostrarte unos cuantos trucos, no pensé que de verdad la fuera a necesitar… -Se lamentó.

-¿Y por qué no volvemos por mi espada y regresamos a pie?

La tierra retumbó sobre sus cimientos, haciendo que ambas chicas casi perdieran el equilibrio.

-No creo que haya tiempo. –La campirana bufó molesta, tomando la mano a su amiga, teniendo un mal presentimiento. En el instante, ambas desaparecieron.

Solo esos pequeños segundos bastaron, en donde transportaban sus cuerpos hacia la entrada del castillo, para que una espada enorme callera del cielo en medio de un estruendo mayor al primero. Las nubes centellearon y con la espada cayó una estrella hacia el interior del castillo, además de otras cinco que salieron volando en direcciones diferentes hacia un destino incierto.

Cuando Twilight y Applejack aparecieron, no pudieron creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Acaso esa cosa…?

-¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡¿Habló?!

Y no solo tenía boca, sino también un par de afilados ojos y colmillos sobresalientes de la mandíbula de lo que podría llamarse boca. A los costados, lo que podría ser parte de la empuñadura, un par de manos caían con afiladas garras.

-¡Intrusos! –Las muchachas no salían de su asombro. –El castillo pertenece ahora al Rey Sombra. –La voz que provenía de aquel ente era gruesa, oscura y podía escucharse perfectamente a pesar del tamaño que poseía.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Exigió saber Applejack.

-Ah, tu. –Razonó la espada. –Si no fuera por ti, este mundo sería más fácil de dominar.

-¡Aún no respondes mi pregunta! –A Twilight le preocuparon las palabras que la espada gigante, la cual atravesaba prácticamente el centro del castillo, dijo.

-A ver como te libras de esto.

La espada comenzó a abrir y a cerrar la boca repetidas veces. Nada que fuera audible salía de su boca, pero el terreno comenzó a temblar con frenesí, la maga adivinó entonces que se trataba de una extraña y muy poderosa clase de magia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, no queriendo arriesgarse a lo que fuera a hacer la criatura, empujó a su amiga tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitieron; Applejack, contraída, solo pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de Twilight antes de que todo se volviera negro.

La tierra bajo los pies de la maga crujió, comenzando a desmoronarse a pedazos y cayendo al vacío que se había formado. Ya no contaba con más energía, toda ella se había ido en el intento de salvar a la paladín, por lo que toda esperanza de salvarse se había ido junto con su preciada amiga; pero estaba bien, ¿no?

Un terrón macizo golpeó su cabeza y la visión se perdió por completo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora.**

 **No iba a ser una calca completa del juego, non non non.**

 **Buscaré hacer bi semanal este fic, ahora que tengo para mes y medio de mi fanfic Dragonite Ore (Steven Universe) espero encontrar oportunidad en mis horas libres de la carrera para seguir escribiendo/editando el avance que tenía originalmente.**

 **Espero poder leer sus comentarios.**

 **Se me cuidan, ¡bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno... dejaré esto por aquí y seguiré con mis asuntos...**

 **La siguiente actualización será dentro de dos semanas. O menos, depende de cómo esté de tiempo para editar los capítulos que ya tenía la vez pasada que publiqué esta cosa. Espero lo disfruten y me regalen un comentario.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

En el interior de la casa un destelló iluminó el interior de la sala y un golpe sordo fue amortiguado por las paredes de la misma. Estaba oscuro afuera, esa era la impresión que proyectaba el cielo nublado.

Applejack se hallaba tendida boca arriba con el ceño visiblemente fruncido.

Le dolía la cabeza, el empujón había sido bastante fuerte, pero curiosamente le dolía más la espalda que el pecho. No estaba segura de qué había pasado realmente, las imágenes se amortiguaban en su cabeza a medida que lentamente recuperaba la conciencia. Algo soplando humedad en su nariz terminó por despertarla.

-¿Spike? –Murmuró la muchacha abriendo los ojos con dificultad, bastante aturdida todavía, mirándolo con una muy leve sonrisa. –Lo siento, ¿recibiste el golpe? –El dragón en estado prematuro asintió con la cabeza y siseando nuevamente, después se acomodó en el cuello de Applejack a modo de bufanda; se veía decaído.

La paladín acarició las escamas verdes del dragón y suspiró, las imágenes en su cabeza se estaban acomodando en la secuencia correcta. Todo había acontecido de manera rápida, ni siquiera ella misma creía lo que pasó. De todos modos debía asegurarse.

No quería, definitivamente no quería, prefería pensar que todo había sido un sueño, parte de haberse desmayado por haberse sobre esforzado a tirar esas manzanas que al final no habían estado tan maduras como pensaba. Pero claro, no existían muchas formas de justificar por qué Spike estaba ahora mismo con ella si rara vez se separaba de su "madre".

Lo más lejos que pudo llegar fue hasta la colina que daba panorama al profundo bosque Everfree y al Castillo de las Dos Hermanas. Lo que estaba delante de ella era demasiado. Los árboles habían desaparecido en su totalidad, no había más que un vacío alrededor del castillo que se mantenía intacto dando la impresión de estar en el centro de una fosa. Toda la tierra yacía amontonada kilómetros abajo, sin exagerar; el puente que conectaba el camino bloqueado con la fortaleza se encontraba derruido sobre algunas copas de árbol apenas visibles en la profundidad.

Dentro de ella aún había una vana esperanza de que Twilight se hubiera podido teleportar por lo menos fuera del alcance del derrumbe, pero fijándose mejor en el extenso radio que cubría la zanja aquella débil flama de confianza se extinguió.

La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, pero eso no era nada comparado con la tristeza que le agobiaba ahora mismo.

Debió protegerla, no ser la salvada, se suponía que ella era la heroína siempre, ¡se suponía que ella la mantendría a salvo!

-Twilight…

Spike no quería ver la escena, pero de cierta forma, al dragón no le hubiera importado haberse quedado atrapado dentro del mar de piedras si así podía estar siempre con su madre.

Applejack contempló la expresión del dragón, se sentía de la misma manera.

No queriendo pensar más en ello, regresó. Llegando al interior de su casa se dejó caer contra la puerta de madera, que daba acceso a la vivienda, y lloró por largo rato; al menos un par de horas enteras. La impotencia la consumía, la rabia ardía en su interior, se maldecía intensamente; dudaba mucho ser capaz mostrar su cara por Canterlot después.

No merecía que la llamaran heroína; no con eso en sus anales.

Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron. Spike se volvió a ocultar en el interior de la vestimenta de la paladina algo asustado de que lo fueran a ver así.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada con más insistencia al no haber respuesta alguna.

Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta, tomando el palo de madera largo y tallado que siempre dejaba al lado del acceso para defenderse de lo que sea estuviera esperándola afuera; sentía bastante actividad oscura por los alrededores.

-¿Sweetie Belle? –Era un alivio y una alarma a su mente el que ella estuviera parada frente a la puerta de su casa, ambas a la vez.

-¡Hola, Applejack! –Saludó la pequeña trovadora enérgicamente, separando una de sus pequeñas manos del fino instrumento de cuerdas que sostenía. –Vine por ti y por Twilight, surgió algo en el castillo y la Princesa Celestia requiere de su atención. Tiene algo que ver con el terremoto de hace rato, a que estuvo fuerte ¿eh, Applejack? –Agregó sonriente, bastante más divertida que preocupada por lo del temblor.

Al parecer el castillo y la ciudadela no habían sufrido muchos daños si ese era el testimonio de la niña, pensó la paladín, pero escuchar el nombre de su amiga la mandó a un rincón oscuro de su mente.

Bajó la cabeza, con la mirada gacha y la tristeza asomándose en sus ojos.

-¿Applejack? ¿Por qué tan callada? –Preguntó tras un par de minutos de silencio, extrañada. –Twilight está contigo, ¿verdad?

Desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, no hallando cómo responderle.

-Applejack, me estás asustando…

Ella también estaba asustada.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Applejack?! –Gritó al cabo de unos minutos. La expresión en el rostro de la campirana era tan transparente que no imaginar que algo había ocurrido con la maga era bastante difícil. -¿Dónde está Twilight?

Lo único que pudo responder fue con un abrazo; por el momento, eso debía bastar.

-Hay que ir al castillo. –Sentenció con voz levemente quebrada.

* * *

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para unas cuantas horas.

Los soldados solían caer durante las batallas, eso era un riesgo latente en cada misión que emprendía, pero no había imaginado que perder a alguien tan cercano a ella fuera tan doloroso.

Suspiró, tratando de no pensar más en ello; en teoría debería sentirse avergonzada como la paladina que era, pero era más de lo que su control mental podía.

Twilight fue su primera amiga, era especial para ella.

-¿Tuviste problemas para venir, Sweetie Belle? –Al parecer la niña se había metido también en lo más profundo de su cabeza, pues le había contestado con un gemido de sorpresa.

-No, ¿por qué?

Sweet Apple Acres ya se encontraba varias colinas a sus espaldas, pero aún era visible. Le preocupaba dejar su hogar, podía sentir mucha oscuridad a su alrededor. Antes de salir había cogido una espada ropera que siempre guardaba en casos de emergencia y que ahora descansaba en su cintura con una mano en la empuñadura.

-Por nada, solo no te separes de mí.

Protegerla podría mantener su mente ocupada un momento, quizás.

* * *

Al final, la música que salía del laud de Sweetie Belle había sido suficiente para tranquilizarla un momento, aunque la preocupación de ser interceptadas por alguna criatura había aumentado con ello.

Applejack, con el tiempo, había desarrollado un agudísimo sentido del peligro tras todas las aventuras que había vivido persiguiendo ladrones o enfrentando malévolos enemigos con ansias de conquistar diversas partes del reino en el que vivía. Era un don prácticamente el que fuera capaz de juzgar a las personas con tan solo estar unos segundos a su lado. Era por eso que su mano nunca abandonó la empuñadura de su espada.

Por el momento, nada parecía querer acercárseles.

-Applejack, estás bastante tensa. –Dijo despreocupadamente la pequeña Sweetie Belle, mirando al frente y a los lados del camino donde cruzaban.

-No es nada. –Respondió algo seca, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente, prestando atención a todo lo que sus sentidos captaban. Hasta el aire sabía diferente.

-Parece que va a pasar una tormenta bastante fuerte hoy. –Apuntó la niña desviando la vista un rato hacia arriba. –Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa.

-Falta mucho para que estemos a medio camino siquiera. –Aun así, apuró el paso tanto como su pequeña acompañante podía.

En todo momento, Sweetie Belle no dejó de tocar su instrumento.

Applejack sonrió un poco. De verdad que la pequeña se había vuelto bastante buena con el laud, y con el arpa, y con la flauta y…

-¡Lluvia! –Gritó la niña dando un fuerte rasgueó a su laud.

La paladín tensó su cuerpo ante el conjuro.

Pero nada pasó…

-Ah… he dicho ¡lluvia! –Sweetie Belle repitió el rasgueó por todas las cuerdas de su laud, mirando expectante el cielo después. –¡Lluvia! ¡Lluvia! ¡LLUVIA!

Pero nada ocurría.

Sweetie Belle suspiró derrotada. Applejack sonrió con algo de gracia.

-Pensé que con las nubes sería más fácil. –Se lamentó la chica, entonando una lenta melodía en cambio.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor para nosotros despejar un poco el cielo? –Le dijo dulcemente, tomándola y alzándola sobre sus hombros para animarle.

-Con tantas nubes necesitaría mi tiara.

-También para hacer que llueva, ¿no? –Sweetie Belle hizo un inocente puchero. –Aún te falta para llegar al nivel de Octavia, pero si sigues practicando seguramente lo conseguirás antes que tengas su edad.

-¡Octavia es genial!

Applejack rió. –Si, lo es.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

Las murallas de Canterlot se alzaban imponentes frente a la pequeña planicie de cosechas que las separaba en la colina donde se encontraban paradas.

Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre la torre más alta, la más visible del castillo de una forma nada natural para la heroína.

Con Sweetie Belle aún sobre sus hombros, Applejack inició una rápida carrera imaginaria contra reloj hacia el gigantesco portón que permitía el acceso hacia la ciudadela del reino. En medio de ello, la vida de los campos a expensas de las murallas parecía tan vacía…

-¿Dónde están todos? –Se preguntó a si misma, amainando el paso.

-Creo que están dentro de las murallas. Cuando salí vi a muchos guardias conduciendo a todo mundo a dentro, por lo del terremoto, tal vez. –Respondió Sweetie Belle acariciando a Spike entre sus brazos tras el susto que le había proporcionado el pequeño dragón.

Applejack no pudo evitar mirarle con reprensión alzando ligeramente la cabeza. La niña forzó una sonrisa inocente hasta que sintió que no le miraban más.

-Fue muy peligroso que salieras tu sola de aquí, si algo te hubiera pasado…

-¡Me hubieras rescatado! –Exclamó alegre la joven, ensanchando su sonrisa. -¡Tú siempre salvas a todo el mundo!

Como le gustaría creer esas palabras…

-¡Big Mac! –Saludó Sweetie Belle alzando y agitando los brazos con una sonrisa radiante ante el gigantesco caballero que abría las enormes puertas de acceso con una facilidad espantosa.

Enorme, casi duplicando el tamaño de Applejack y fuertemente acorazado con una armadura completa de un color grisáceo, Big Mac era el vigilante principal de las murallas en ese momento.

Tras el terremoto se le había encomendado coordinar la evacuación de los pueblerinos que vivían cerda de la fortificación hacia la salvedad de su interior.

Afortunadamente no se habían registrado más daños que algunos techos mínimamente derrumbados y una que otra aspa de molino en el suelo. Sin heridos ni mucho menos muertos.

La serena sonrisa que les regalaba el caballero solo hizo que algo de calor inundara el pecho de la paladín.

Llegando rápidamente a su lado, Applejack bajó suavemente a Sweetie Belle de sus hombros y fue a darle un gran abrazo al grandulón, mismo que le fue devuelto y que por poco rompe la espalda de la chica. Y a Spike con ello.

-Me alegra saber que tienes las cosas bajo control aquí. –Big Mac asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a las féminas.

-Ese siempre ha sido mi trabajo. –Respondió lentamente. –Te esperan adentro.

-Si, Sweetie Belle me avisó.

Rápidamente la mirada del mayor se posó sobre la pequeña, quién buscaba esconderse de su pasiva mirada detrás del gigante.

-Yo me encargo de ella, adelántate.

Applejack asintió y fue corriendo hacia el magnífico castillo que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudadela.

* * *

El extenso y alfombrado pasillo que conducía a la sala del trono se le antojaba eterno. Vacío y silencioso a excepción de sus pesados y lentísimos pasos. Applejack no estaba segura de cómo enfrentar el asunto.

Si le había resultado casi imposible hablar de ello con Sweetie Belle, hablarlo con la Princesa Celestia…

Spike sintió su tristeza, él se sentía igual. Lo único que pudo hacer para tratar de animar a su amiga fue regalarle un par de lamidas en su mejilla y acomodarse mejor sobre sus hombros para no cansarlos. La de cabello rubio agradeció el gesto acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

-Gracias, Spike. –Susurró la paladín llegando a su destino, abriendo las puertas que le separaban de la habitación principal.

* * *

La Ministra Luna suspiró desganada. En cosa de minutos, el trabajo usualmente tedioso se había vuelto considerablemente laborioso. Le llegaban informes de daños desde todos los rincones del reino; reportes sobre casas destruidas, evacuaciones de poblados enteros, pérdidas en los cultivos, repentina aparición de monstruos y más, como si el terremoto que sintieron hubiera dado la señal de aviso a una ola de caos sobre toda la tierra de Equestria.

Siendo la segunda al mando y principal encargada de las relaciones diplomáticas con los jefes de los poblados adyacentes a las fronteras del reino y con los diferentes feudos que se hallaban esparcidos por toda Equestria, Luna también era conocida como la Dama de la Noche, una poderosa hechicera con la habilidad de entrar al mundo de los sueños y que solo se aparecía para calmar las pesadillas de los habitantes a quienes estimaba tanto.

Se decía que verla en sueños era un signo de buena suerte, por eso era tan querida por los habitantes de la ciudadela y del reino entero.

Pero siempre había un dejo de frustración…

-Hermana. –Llamó a la figura que estaba sentada en un lustroso trono de oro adornado con piedras preciosas. Luna cargaba varios rollos de los informes que había recibido. –La evacuación ha resultado exitosa, todos ya fueron reubicados en las habitaciones provisionales del ala norte de los muros.

Removiéndose un pequeño mechón rebelde de picaba su frente, Luna acomodó mejor la tiara que adornaba su cabeza y acomodaba el fleco de su cabello. Se le veía algo estresada por todo el trabajo que había llegado de golpe a sus manos.

Delante de ella, la bella y resplandeciente figura de Celestia le regalaba una cariñosa sonrisa. Alta, con piel de porcelana y una melena multicolor larga y lisa, el reino de Canterlot no pudo haber sido más bendecido sino tenía a una regente como lo era su hermana mayor.

Qué envidia. Celestia siempre fue todo lo que ella jamás pudo. Inclusive su apodo era una antítesis al suyo: la Dama de la Luz.

-Excelente, manda a que revisen los inventarios de los almacenes. –Respondió dulcemente la mayor mientras tomaba su báculo, regalo de su hermana, un bastón de oro largo con una perla en el tope y adornos de laminado dorado que asemejaban a los rayos del sol. –Si es posible, que nuestros cocineros puedan prepararles algo para esta noche.

Siempre tan servicial y entregada a su pueblo, siempre tan caritativa, siempre tan perfecta…

-Si, hermana.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, las puertas del salón principal se abrieron lentamente.

-¡Majestades!

-Applejack. –Saludó cordialmente Celestia mientras veía como la rubia se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Ministra Luna, Princesa Celestia. –La rubia le dedicó una reverencia a cada una de ellas. –Vengo a servirles.

Al menos Applejack le daba a Luna un vago sentimiento de relevancia. Siempre la saludaba primero antes que a su hermana.

-Si, pero ¿dónde está Twilight?

El rostro de Applejack se tornó inmediatamente triste. Spike apareció de entre sus ropajes para saludar a la mentora de su madre, pero sus ojos describían el mismo sentimiento que Applejack.

Aún así, era su deber informarle.

-Antes del terremoto escuchamos varios truenos. –Empezó a relatar. –El aire tomó una dirección distinta a la usual, en dirección al bosque Everfree…

La sola mención de aquella vasta zona forestal causaba un miedo tal que algunos miembros de la corte dejaron escapar el aire en exclamación. Spike se abrazó al brazo de Applejack con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando a todos lados.

-Poco después el terremoto sucedió. Twilight y yo sentimos una perturbación en el ambiente y fuimos hacia el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas… -La voz comenzaba a temblarle. Las garras de Spike aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo le dieron ánimos para continuar. –Y entonces vimos una criatura como jamás vi antes… una espada enorme con boca y ojos atravesaba el centro del castillo… hablaba, esa abominación podía hablar…

Los murmullos comenzaron a asomarse de la boca de los presentes. La Princesa y la Ministra se mantuvieron calladas.

Applejack nunca mentía, nunca de los jamases, así que la idea de una espada con rostro debía ser tomada en serio.

Por su lado, Applejack comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empezando a agolparse contra sus ojos. Bajó el rostro apretando los puños. No iría a llorar, no delante de ellas.

-Luego la tierra comenzó a desmoronarse, Twilight me empujó y cuando desperté ya estaba en mi casa. –Dio un largo suspiro para calmarse. Con el brazo libre se enjugó las lágrimas que cada vez eran más difíciles de retener y alzó el rostro con la mirada seria. –Cuando regresé el bosque se hallaba deshecho, el castillo quedó en medio de la fosa más grande que jamás haya visto. De verdad, lo siento…

No quería ver el rostro de Celestia, ¿qué podía esperar de ella? ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo?

Los ojos de Luna se desviaron hacia un lado, en ellos el brillo se había apagado un poco. Sus labios se hallaban torcidos por la noticia, mientras que sus manos apretaban con impotencia los rollos que sostenía en brazos.

Si así estaba la menor, no quería imaginar cómo se encontraría la hermana mayor.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndola dar un respingo.

El gesto se transformó lentamente en un abrazo. Celestia acariciaba su larga melena rubia como lo haría una madre, apretándola suave y cálidamente contra su cuerpo. Applejack se había quedado estática por un momento, no creyendo del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Correspondiendo el abrazo tras un rato, las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado en retener comenzaron a salir a caudales en un llano silencioso, aferrándose más al cuerpo de su gobernante.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio.

Todos ahí habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Twilight Sparkle, y al menos habían entablado una conversación con ella. Sencilla, humilde y honesta, con un exagerado sentido de la responsabilidad y la perfección, Twilight había ganado la simpatía de todos en el castillo; sería una pena no volver a escucharla tararear cada vez que caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos con libros y pergaminos de encantamientos en sus brazos.

La Princesa Celestia se separó de su campeona después de que ella se hubo desahogado en su mayor parte, limpiándole las lágrimas restantes, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y suave.

Luna se dio vuelta, envidiosa de la enorme comprensión que podía llegar a tener su hermana, de su fuerza para soportar tales golpes de la vida y seguir sonriendo como si nada. Mejor se fue a hacer lo que se le había pedido momentos antes de que más malas noticias llegaran a interrumpir.

* * *

Applejack se encontraba un poco mejor. Sentada sobre una silla frente a la princesa, quien ocupaba la del lado contrario del escritorio en el interior del despacho que solía ocupar Luna para sus quehaceres, acariciaba a Spike quién yacía dormido en sus brazos.

Se encontraban a solas con la gobernante de Canterlot a petición de ella. Quería hablar en privado.

-Sweetie Belle me dijo que iba a tratar algo con Twilight y conmigo respecto a lo que pasó.

-Así es. –Dijo ella, pasando por alto el hecho de que la pequeña trovadora hubiera espiado la conversación que había tenido con Big Mac sobre el asunto. –De hecho, me alegra que Sweetie Belle haya ido por ti, tuve que ocupar a todos los guardias disponibles para meter a todo el mundo dentro de las murallas de forma organizada y segura.

-Hubiera venido de todas formas.

-Lo imagino. –Sonrió Celestia ante la entrega de su campeona, pero pronto su rostro se tornó serio para hablarle de la situación en el reino: –Le han llegado a Luna notificaciones de diversas partes del reino siendo asechadas por hordas de monstruos y criaturas, tendré que mandar tropas a resguardarlas.

-Es extraño. –Comentó Applejack jugando con las escamas verdes del dragón dormido, con la mirada hacia él.

-Ciertamente. Todos han sido avistamientos simultáneos, y no creo que el terremoto haya sido causante de eso, generalmente se alejan de las poblaciones en estos casos pero ahora se han estado acercando demasiado.

-La seguridad de todos está en riesgo…

Las cosas nunca se habían puesto así antes.

-Quería que tú y Twilight investigaran la causa, pero en vista de lo que pasó…

Applejack se quedó tiesa en su sitio, contemplando apaciguada y dormida figura del dragón de su amiga.

"¡Intrusos! ¡Este castillo le pertenece ahora al Rey Sombra!"

-La espada… -Susurró. –La espada dijo algo sobre que El Castillo de las Dos Hermanas se encontraba en posesión del Rey Sombra.

-¿Estás segura? –El rostro de Celestia se preocupó, algo poco común en ella. Applejack asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. –Ya veo…

-¿Le suena de algún lado ese nombre?

-Me sorprende hasta cierto punto que tu no, con lo aventurera que eres.

-¿Perdone? –No es que lo hubiera dicho con mala intención, pero la Princesa Celestia pocas veces llegaba a algo como una inocente burla igual a aquella.

-No es nada. Es una muy vieja leyenda, en realidad. –Dijo, levantándose lentamente de su asiento en dirección a uno de los anaqueles que había en la habitación.

Ancha y larga, quedando hasta el fondo un escritorio labrado de madera, dentro del espacio privado de Luna se albergaban dos anaqueles bastante altos a ambos lados de las paredes, todos completamente llenos hasta el tope de pergaminos y libros. La Princesa Celestia hurgó entre los nombres grabados en las gruesas pastas de los registros hasta dar con uno que no debería estar ahí.

-Siempre me pareció curioso esto. –Haciendo brillar su dedo con un fulgor dorado, tocó levemente las escrituras doradas que adornaban el lomo del libro que necesitaba. –A Luna siempre le gustó que le leyera esto antes de irse a dormir. –Dijo, sonriendo con nostalgia mientras volvía a su asiento.

Applejack miró como el libro se separaba de su puesto siendo envuelto por un aura del mismo color dorado que había envuelto la punta del dedo de la princesa, comenzando a levitar hasta el escritorio. Celestia chasqueó los dedos y en automático el libro se abrió en la página que la regente deseaba.

-Aquí está. –Sus largos y finos dedos pasearon un poco por la tinta desgastada sobre el papel viejo. Se notaba que era un libro muy antiguo. –La leyenda del Rey Sombra y el Imperio de Nimbus

-¿Imperio de Nimbus? ¿Y qué es eso? –Celestia rió levemente.

-Paciencia, es una leyenda corta además.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, tanto que los años ya no pueden contarse, existió en los cielos un reino que se asentaba sobre las nubes. Un reino mágico y errante que siempre estuvo a merced del viento._

-Suena como un cuento de hadas. –Interrumpió Applejack sin querer, prestando atención a la princesa.

-Si, pero no del todo.

 _Era un reino inmenso. Desde la lejanía, mirando desde las montañas más altas de la tierra era posible ver enormes casas y torres sobre las nubes que lo conformaban. De tan grande que era podían pasar días enteros sin que la luz del sol golpeara completamente la tierra que tenían debajo._

 _Se decía que este reino tenía un rey, un rey poderoso, un rey guerrero, un rey sabio. El nombre de este rey era Sombra, porque la sombra que daba su imperio en la tierra era casi tan vasta como el cielo._

-Suena un nombre muy tonto poniéndolo así. –Volvió a interrumpir Applejack. –Ah… lo siento.

Celestia no dijo nada, solo le pidió que guardara silencio mientras terminaba.

 _Si las nubes en el cielo estaban blancas, es porque el rey estaba contento, pero si se volvían negras y no llovía era porque el rey se hallaba enojado._

 _Con el tiempo, las nubes negras comenzaban a ennegrecer el cielo con cada vez más frecuencia y por mucho más tiempo. Preocupados, los reyes de la tierra quisieron visitar los cielos con el fin de saber qué agobiaba tanto al Rey Sombra._

 _Los habitantes de su imperio estaban igual de preocupados que los habitantes de la tierra, por lo que dejaron caer semillas por donde quiera que pasaban, semillas que no tardaron en germinar y volverse grandes tallos que se alzaban hasta el cielo. Los reyes de la tierra los ocuparon para subir y quedaron maravillados por lo que vieron._

 _Cuando fueron a ver el palacio, lo encontraron vacío…_

 _El Rey Sombra, a sabiendas de que los principales gobernantes de toda la tierra irían a visitarlo había previsto una invasión desde los cielos. Y encerró a los reyes en su palacio, donde nunca volvieron a ser vistos._

Para este momento del relato, Spike ya se había despertado y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la gobernante con los ojos bien abiertos, con casi medio cuerpo en el escritorio que lo separaba de la princesa.

 _El Rey Sombra conquistó la tierra con una fuerza tan abrumadora que solo hizo ensalzar más su nombre, pues fueron los poderes de la oscuridad quienes le permitieron completar tan egoísta labor._

 _Tuvieron que pasar muchos años antes de que una esperanza apareciera para dar fin a tan cruel tiranía._

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron en confusión. Ojeó la siguiente página, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

-Qué extraño, hace falta una página. –Agitando la cabeza, buscó restarle importancia a ese insignificante hecho.

-Ah… cómo… acaba… -Pronuncio con dificultad Spike, siseando un poco.

Celestia sonrió maternalmente, acariciando la cabeza del bebé dragón.

-El Rey Sombra fue derrotado al final gracias a la ayuda de seis poderosos magos. –Terminó de relatar. –Seis magos amigos que ocuparon seis tesoros a los cuales se les llamó Elementos de la Armonía.

-¿Y el reino?

-Dicen que desapareció junto con su rey, pero que sus habitantes lograron escapar también, o al menos la mayoría. –Celestia tomó al dragón en brazos para acariciarlo y mimarlo. –Dicen que los druidas son descendientes de ellos.

-Son muy extraños esos magos. –Ya había tenido oportunidad de lidiar con uno de ellos antes.

-Un poco… excéntricos tal vez, pero inofensivos. Cuidan mucho de la naturaleza y todos los seres vivientes, incluidos nosotros. –Sonrió.

-Hasta que los haces enojar.

-Tú sabrás.

-Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué importancia tiene la mención del Rey Sombra con todo esto?

La Princesa Celestia se puso seria tras dar un suspiro.

Seguramente eran mentiras, amenazas vacías, o eso quería creer.

-Sombra tuvo sirvientes que le ayudaron a conquistar el mundo, sirvientes que prometieron su regreso. –Celestia trató de buscar en sus recuerdos el nombre de aquella orden de oscuros practicantes de la magia. -¿Habrás conocido a algún nigromante en tus aventuras de casualidad?

Applejack negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sus sirvientes eran de esos?

-Si. Hechiceros capaces de trascender la muerte, traer muertos a la vida es una de sus especialidades. Por mucho tiempo fueron perseguidos por temor a que cumplieran su amenaza de traer al Rey Sombra de vuelta.

Eso explicaría por qué nunca había cruzado camino con alguno.

-Por él las artes oscuras fueron prohibidas, aunque no impide que varios las practiquen.

Celestia desvió la mirada, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. Después de todo, ella sabía perfectamente que los hechizos de Luna no solo se reducía a meterse en los sueños de las personas, así como sabía perfectamente que la especialidad de su magia se debía principalmente por lo que era capaz de hacer su hermana menor. Se sentía como una verdadera hipócrita por eso.

-Si es cierto que el Rey Sombra regresó, como lo dijo la espada, significa que estamos de cara a un grave peligro. –Continuó la princesa apartando tales pensamientos de su mente, no era el momento para regañarse a si misma. –La leyenda dice, si mal no recuerdo completamente, que solo fue derrotado con ayuda de estos tesoros.

-¿Significa que habrán que buscarlos?

-¿Súper Applejack está lista para una aventura más? –Rio Celestia ante la cara que había puesto la chica ante el curioso mote con que le había bautizado recién.

* * *

 **Me advirtieron sobre la prosa púrpura pero no hice caso (?) Ok no**

 **¡Mako! ¡Si llegas a ver esto por esa página de víboras! ¡SALUDOS!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, se me cuidan. Bye.**


End file.
